


This Is Why We Don't Startle People

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, OT3, One-Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pause and Beef were just watching their boyfriend work with redstone, but then Pause decides to startle him on purpose, which leads to Etho almost dying.Pause feels bad, Etho's really okay, Beef just wants everyone to calm down.





	This Is Why We Don't Startle People

**Author's Note:**

> In this they aren't youtubers or anything, they're actually in the game.

Pause hummed lightly as he worked on fixing his bow, taking string from the old one and using it to fix the damage on his current one, he was sitting on the grass. Beef was next to him, watching their boyfriend with a smile.

Etho was up in the air, working on some redstone contraption again, despite his boyfriend's complaining that he was going to over work himself.

They were exactly wrong, Etho's been working on it for the passed two hours and had burned himself on redstone torches a couple times.

But he insisted he was fine, so they let him be.

"Hey Beef, Beef." Pause smirked, nudging him with his elbow. Beef looked at him and then at the bow in his hand.

Beef shook his head. "Whatever you're going to do, don't do it." Pause chuckled.

"Come on, this will be fun. You know me, I won't hit him." Pause said confidently, taking a flaming arrow and getting ready to shoot it at Etho, being careful to make sure it wouldn't actually hit.

Beef gulped nervously. "Oh..."

"Chill out, have some faith. I just want to startle him a little." Pause smiled, he let the arrow fly.

But just as he did that, Etho had set down some tnt next to him, and the flaming arrow hit it. 

Pause and Beef's eyes widened, as did Etho's as he saw the tnt about to explode.

"ETHO!" They shrieked as it exploded, breaking part of the contraption Etho had been on. They saw Etho falling.

'He won't survive that fall!' Pause thought in horror.

"Etho!!!" Beef screamed and ran, he barely caught Etho, causing Beef to slide a little on the grass. Etho was a mess. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body and the burns from the redstone were ruining his hands with every second.

Pause ran over, almost tripping, and threw a potion of regeneration on Etho and Beef, not trusting himself to make it there with a normal healing potion in time.

Beef barely registered being covered with the liquid as he looked down at Etho with concern. "Etho are you okay!? Etho!?" 

They watched as Etho slowly opened his eyes, one showing how tired he was, the other glowing bright red and looking up at Beef with confusion and tiredness.

"...What happened?" Etho asked quietly, groaning a little in pain. Pause shoved a potion in his face.

"First drink this, the regeneration is good but I don't trust it to do enough." Pause told him seriously, concern on his face.

They waited until Etho finished drinking the potion and then spoke.

"Pause just wanted to startle you by shooting an arrow at you, we didn't expect you to put down tnt." Beef explained awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Etho!" Pause cried, wrapping his arms around Etho's neck and hugging him tightly. Beef, who was still holding Etho in his arms, tighten his grip on him. 

They were both shaking, they nearly lost the one they loved...which would have been unbearable.

"I'm okay guys, I'm feeling much better thanks to the potions. No harm done." Etho told them gently, a smile on his face, which they could barely see due to the mask.

Beef sweat dropped. "Actually uh..." He glanced up at Etho's redstone project.

Etho looked up and gasped, completely horrified. "Nooooo!"

"I'M SORRY!" Pause cried as Etho stared at the destroyed machine in despair.

"Guys..." Beef sighed awkwardly as they all stood up.

"IT'S RUINED!" Etho cried, rushing over to the ladder to go check the damage.

"I'll get you new materials so you can fix it!" Pause told him sheepishly, following after him.

Beef shook his head and ran after them. Those two...

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Pause careful! You're not use to redstone burns like me!" Etho scolded as Pause held his injured hand sadly.

They both drove Beef crazy, but he loved them both anyways.

Beef headed up the ladder with a smile, already having a potion ready to give to Pause.


End file.
